Abigail LaFont
by InLovingMemoryOfMyFriendAmber
Summary: Abigail just moved to La Push with her brother,Shane and her parents.Theyre the perfect family,or so they seem.Abigail has a problem,ever since their first night,Charles has been touching her. Summary inside. OOC/Au . please be nice. Rated T cuz its dark
1. Chapter 1

**PERAFACE **

**I cried out in pain as Charles finished with me. Why would he do this to me? He has done it ever since we have moved to Forks, Washington. "Shut up and don't cry!" he hissed. "Shane just might hear you!" Theb he punched me square in the face to shut me up, and left my room, closing the door behind him. I whimpered in pain.**

**Why does Charles do this? He used to be so nice to me. **

**I wish people would see what he does to me. I tried countless times to tell Shane, but just when I am about to say what happen, I lose my courage and change my sentence. __________________**

**Summary: Abigail just moved to La Push with her brother, Shane (18), and her parents, Charles and Emma. They are the perfect family, or so they seem. Abigail has a problem, ever since their first night, Charles has been touching her. She tried to tell Shane about it, but never has the courage to do so. **

**Will she finally be able to open up after a long time of torturing? What will happen when her brother starts to act hateful towards her and start hanging with the La Push gang? What will she do?**

**Chapter One**

_Ah, _I thought, _I'm finally going to be able to rest after all that unpacking. _We had just moved to La Push, a small reservation near Forks.

I was about to fall completely asleep when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called groggily. My door opened and Charles, my father, came in. When he didn't say anything, I moved to look him in the eye. His eyes raked over my body. What I saw in them, confused me. Why would a father have lust in his eyes when he looks at his daughter? His eyes raked over my body. I felt a bit uneasy under his gaze.

"Um, what do you want, Dad? I'm tired and I wanna sleep." I asked tiredly. He smirked an evil smirk and moved closer to me. His hands started to touch my body. I squirmed under his touch. "Lemme go!" I yelled at him. His eyes now burned with anger. His hand lifted. Just as he was about to hit me, Shane ran into my room. I looked over to Charles, except he wasn't there anymore.

"What's wrong, Abigail?" he asked franticly. I was about to tell him what had happened, when I felt something stab my hand. I cried in pain and lifted my hand to examine it. It was covered in blood. That ass! He stabbed my hand that hung down the side of my bed. "You asshole!" I yelled. "Oh my gosh, what the hell happened to your hand, Abi?" Shane asked me worriedly. "N-nothing." I lied. He didn't look convinced. "Just leave, Shane. I'll just go and clean this up." I said, lifting my hand into the air. "C'mon, I'll walk with you." He offered. I climbed off my bed and followed him to his room, which was on the other side of the house.

"Shane, I, this was no accident." I stuttered. He looked at me confusedly. I pointed with my good hand to where he was working with my injured hand. "What happened then, Ab?" he asked me. I sighed. "If I tell you, Shane, you aren't going to believe me." I grumbled.

"Oh yeah? Try me." He said after a while. I sighed deeply. "Charles came into my room just as I was about to fall asleep. He had lust in his eyes, Shane! Who has lust in their eyes while looking at their daughter? He started to touch my body and that was when I yelled to tell him to get off of me. He was about to slap me when you came in. he disappeared under my bed when he heard you coming. My one hand hung over the side of my bed. I was going to tell you what had happened, then he stabbed my hand from under the bed. Who does that?" I whispered the last part. He was silent for awhile. His eyes burned into mine. He probably wanted to see if I was telling the truth.

He sighed and patted my hand. "I'm sure it was just a dream, the first part, Ab. I mean, you are just fourteen years old. You're supposed to have a wild imagination. Just chillax. Go to sleep." He said then gave me a hug. I was about to protest, but he pushed me out of his room. I grumbled a good night then walked back to my room.

When I closed my eyes, in the hope of finding sleep, I was haunted by the look in Charles eyes when he touched me.

_Please God, help me._

I asked God, then finally fell asleep.

**Soooo… what did you think? Please review. I know it's really short……**

**Xxxxx SpringTHYDE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two (The LaFont's are Native American, too)**

"Abigail, wake up! You're going to be late!" A voice yelled. I opened one eye and saw Shane. I groaned. "All right, I'm up. Out! I need to get dressed." I mumbled. As soon as he was out of the room I started getting ready. I had a nice warm shower.

I got dressed in black skinny jeans, a darkish purple tank top, which had a few silver stars on, my brother's Football jersey (It had the letters '**SHANE LAFONT** on the back) and black converse. I put on some mascara and matching eye shadow. I ran down the stairs and met Shane at the table. He didn't even comment on me wearing his jersey, just smirked at me. He wore skinny's and a tight blue dress shirt with black converse.

"Ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded and we ran to the garage. We climbed into my black Lamborghini, which had a few silver stars at the right side. At the back, there were the words **LaFont. **He was in the driver's side and I sat shotgun. "Do you want to make a big entrance?" He asked me. I smiled hugely and nodded. "Sure thing."

When we were near the school, he sped up. We drove into the parking lot and drove twice around us. Our windows were tinted, so they wouldn't be able to see us. Soon enough, we parked next to an old pickup truck. When we climbed out, the students were gawking. Gawking at my car, then me and Shane. Jeez, I knew we were beautiful, but not that beautiful.

We walked over to the office. "Um, Miss Call, we are the new students and we need our schedules." I said. She smiled warmly and gave us what we need. I gave Shane a hug. "See ya later, Bro." I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the office. I had homeroom in class 55. **(A/N: Okay, since I'm Afrikaans, I don't know how your schedules and stuff work. So just hang with me, I'm only 13.)**

When I walked into the class, I saw that the teens were mixed ages. Hmm, makes sense since this place is so small. I walked over to the teacher. "Hey, I'm Abigail LaFont. Could you please sign my slip for me?" I asked him. When he turned, I saw he looked quite young. "Welcome to La Push, Abigail. I'm Mr White, but you can call me Mr T." he introduced himself as he signed my slip. "Take a seat anywhere." He said. I turned and looked around the class. To my surprise, I saw that I had the same homeroom as Shane. He waved me over to him. He sat with other Quileute (Sorry if it's spelt wrong) boys. They were all huge.

I skipped over to him and sat down. "Hey squirt. This here is Embry, Jacob, Jared, Kim, Brady and Quil." He introduced. We exchanged Hi's. "Hey guys, I'm Abigail." I said shyly. They laughed. Kim stood up and told Shane to switch places with her. She then sat down next to me. We chatted for a while.

The rest of my classes passed with a blur. Before I knew it, it was lunch. I walked awkwardly into the cafeteria. I stood in the line and bought myself two pieces of pizza. I looked around the cafeteria. I spotted Amber, a girl I had made friends with, wave me over. I quickly moved over to her table. We chatted for a while. She told me that Jacob, Sam, Embry, Jared, Quil, Paul, Kim, Leah, Seth, Brady and Collin were a gang. Suddenly, they fell silent and stared at something behind me. I turned and saw it was Jared and Kim walking over to us. I smiled at them, they smiled back.

"Like to sit with us, Abigail?" Kim asked me. I was about to agree, but then I remembered that they were a gang. I shook my head. "Naw, it's okay. Thanks anyway, Kim, Jared." They nodded and walked off. The rest of lunch passed by quickly. It turned out that Amber and I had the exact same schedules.

The rest of the day passed by like a blur. The last bell rang and I walked over to my car with Amber. Her car broke down, and she had asked for a ride, otherwise she would have walked. I agreed. When my car came in to view, I saw hundreds of people surrounding it. I groaned and jogged to my car. "C'mon, it's just a car! I need my space, otherwise my baby will hurt you when we drive outta here!" I yelled. They didn't move. I saw that Shane was on my car's hood, pretending that it was his car, with girls and other guys surrounding him. My anger spiked.

"Get the hell off of my car Shane!" I yelled at him. He just shrugged. "Dammit, Shane! Didn't you hear me? GET OFF OF MY BABY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Jeez, I was just kiddin' 'round, Kid." He said, ruffling my hair. I smacked him in the face and jumped into my car, Amber getting Shotgun.

"Hey! What about me?" Shane asked. "Get a lift." I spat at him and sped out of the parking lot. Amber and I laughed as we sped to her house. After a while, I drove into a driveway, which led to a beautiful little house. "Aw, it's so pretty!" I blurted out. I blushed deeply as she just laughed. "See ya tomorrow, kay? Pick me up?" she reminded. I nodded and drove back home.

"I'm home!" I yelled and ran upstairs in my room. I finished my homework and just sat on the bed, texting Amber. There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled. The door opened and Charles came in. He turned around and locked my door. "What are you doing, Charles?" I asked cautiously. He moved over to me and stuffed something in my mouth.

"If you so much as scream, you will not get any food tomorrow." He said angrily. I nodded, confused. That was when he started moving closer to me. And touch me.

**2 HOURS LATER**

I cried as Charles finished with me. Why did he do this? I thought he loved me? Dad's aren't supposed to do that to their little girls. "Remember, you don't tell anyone!" He hissed an closed the door. I just continued crying.

Crying for the pain, the betrayal and the truth.

And lastly, crying ,

That

He

Had

Just

Raped

me.

**Soooo… what did you think? Please review. Tell me what you think! You would make my sick day go happy!**

Xxxxx SpringTHYDE :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

APOV (Amber)

"Ugh!" I groaned. I was standing in our driveway, waiting for Abigail. She's running late! I know school starts only at 8, and it's 7.20 now, but she said that she'd be here at seven!

After a few more minutes of waiting, her black Lamborghini finally drove into the driveway. I ran over and jumped into the car. "Took you long enough! Where were you?" I asked. Her eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry, Amber! I didn't mean to be late! I just- I-, ugh never mind." She mumbled. Hmm, what's wrong with her? She seems edgy.

We sped to the school and parked. Just as we climbed out, a Red Ferrari parked next to us. Shane climbed out of the car. I waved at him, he waved back. Ugh, he is so HOT! I saw he was glaring behind me, and when I turned, I saw he was glaring at his sister. Se glared right back. He walked over to her. "Why the hell did you cry so much last night, Ab?" he asked. She looked down, a few tears escaping.

"Let's just say the people who you love the most aint always as they seem. Think back to what I told you two days ago. Anyway, you didn't believe me then, why would you believe me now?" she spat. He was about to reply, but she flipped him off. "Awkward. Let's go, Ab." I sighed while pulling her away. She was sobbing.

"Shh, it'll be okay." I tried to comfort her. "But it hurts! It hurts so much physically and emotionally! He hurt me, Amber! I loved him and look what he did!" she sobbed. "Who are you talking 'bout, Abi? And what did this guy do?" I asked her gently. She dried off her tears and looked at me. "It doesn't matter. Ya aint gonna believe me a-anyway." She whispered. Okay, weird much?

I pulled her into a tight hug. When I looked at the time, I saw that we had sit here for three hours, and that it was lunch time now. I laughed. "Hey Abi, let's get us some lunch and sit at our own table." I suggested. She smiled and hooked our arms with each other. Together we skipped to the cafeteria.

We bought ourselves some lunch and went outside to sit on a picnic bench. Ah, it was such a nice day, even though it drizzled, I liked the rain. It seemed as if Abigail enjoyed it, too.

ABOV (Abigail)

We bought ourselves some lunch and went outside to sit on a picnic bench. I loved the rain so much. I took out my phone and played us some music. Only softly, though. I put it on shuffle.

Then 'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavigne came on.

_**Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**_

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's falling from grace.  
She's all over the place!  
Yeah! (yeah)

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost oh  
She's lost inside, lost oh  
Ohhh...

The song ended and I couldn't help but realize how true the words were. I looked over at Amber and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry about earlier, Amber. I just- I just had a bad night last night." I apologized. She just smiled and hugged me back tightly. The bell rang end we headed to our next class, Trig.

Ugh, I hated that subject. It made no sense. When we entered the class, we were a little late. I could hear the whispers about us missing all of our morning classes, but I ignored it.

The rest of the classes passed by quickly. Or so it seemed. Instead of listening in my classes, I remembered everything from last night…. When Charles touched me, and took away my virginity. It hurt me so much!

"BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" The last bell rang. Amber and I walked over to my car. I dropped her off and headed home.

"I'm home!" I called into the house. There was no reply. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note.

**Abigail, we are at the Blacks. Your brother's there, too. Sweetie, if you want to, you can bring one of your friends with you, seeming as all of the guys are older than you. **

**Love you sweetie!**

**-Mom**

I groaned. Why do we have to go there? I picked up my phone and texted Amber.

**Hey, Amb. My parents are dragging me over to the Black's. can I come and pick you up, please? We can just hang 'round outside.**

**Xoxoxo Abi**

She texted me back a few minutes later.

**Sure, see you in 10 minutes!**

**Xoxo Amber**

I smiled and went upstairs to my room. I put on a short black dress (Pick on profile) with white leggings. I grabbed my phone and jumped into my car.

**10 minutes later**

I pulled into the Black's driveway. We climbed out of my car and walked over to the door. I raised my fist and knocked. The door opened and revealed Jacob. I glared at him and pushed my way around him, Amber following me. She wore the exact same dress as me, only it was in white and her leggings were black.

We walked around and greeted people. I came to a stop when I saw Charles. He waved me over. I walked stiffly over to him and gave him an awkward hug. "Why don't you run along, Amber? Abigail and I have some unfinished business that I need to take care of." He said. My eyes widened in horror. NO! "Um, okay. See ye later, Ab. Call me when you're done!" She called as she moved away. I sighed.

Charles grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs and into the bathroom. He started to touch my body again, for his own pleasure.

"Please, don't!" I cried. He shook his head. I pushed him off of me. He growled in anger. He stomped over to me again and started to undress me again. _God, please help me!_ Suddenly, I saw a window in the wall. Hey, I could jump through it!

I punched Charles, grabbed my clothes, and jumped out of the window. I cried as I ran into the forest. I have been running for hours now, and it was getting dark. I had lost my dress along the way. So basickly all I had on were my bra and leggings. I was starting to freeze.

As I ran, I tripped over a root. I fell to the ground. Instead of getting up, I just stayed there, crying my eyes out.

**What did you think? Please review! Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

APV (Abigail)

As I lay there, there were a storm going on. Thunder cracked loudly and rain came pouring down, After some time, sleep finally found me. I had nightmares about the night Charles had first touched me. The memories relayed again and again in my head. They were so painful. I had tried countless times to wake up, but it was impossible. I tried to move, but my body just felt like a dead weight.

Finally, after some time, I fell into a more peaceful sleep as the rain and thunder subsided.

APOV (Amber)

I haven't seen Abigail since she had left with her father. He came back three hours ago looking a bit gob-smacked and a little angry. I had asked him where Abigail was, and he told me that it doesn't matter and that he didn't care. That shocked me a lot.

It was 11.45 PM now and there still was no sign about Abigail. At the moment I'm sitting outside with the gang. The gang being Jacob, Jared and Kim, Quil, Embry, Paul and Rachael, Seth and his sister Leah, Collin and Brady.

I wonder where Abigail was. Her parents went home hours ago, both drunk. Shane had to drive them. "Hey, what's wrong?" a voice asked from next to me. I looked up and saw Shane staring at me with a look of curiosity. "I'm just worrying about Abigail. I mean, last time I saw her it was quarter past 7 and she left with your dad. He said, and I quote, 'Why don't you run along, Amber? Abigail and I have some unfinished business that I need to take care of.' He came back ten minutes later looking shocked. I asked him where Abigail was and he said that he didn't know nor did he care. He wasn't even drunk at that point, nor had he had a drink." I said softly while looking down.

Shane didn't answer, so I looked up. His eyes were huge and they held shock, disbelief, anger, betrayal, sadness and some other emotions. His whole form started shaking. "You okay?" I asked him worriedly. When I asked this, all eyes turned to us. They guys' eyes got huge. "Kim, take the girl inside!" Jacob ordered. I glared at him. "'The Girl' has a name, idiot!" I yelled as Kim and the other girls dragged me inside. We went to Jacob's room and just chatted. I could see they were tense. I was about to ask what the hell was going on, when I heard an ear-splitting, painful howl. All of us girls had to cover our ears.

We all looked at each other, shocked. The three girls then had knowing looks on their faces, and looked at each other sadly. Then we heard an earsplitting scream. It sounded like Abigail. We all looked at each other, shocked.

It was Abigail.

Abigail's POV

In the middle of the forest, Abigail lay on the ground, mourning. Suddenly, throughout the forest an earsplitting howl filled the air. It sounded painful. Birds flew out of the trees surrounding me. I shook with fear. Was it going to come and get me? I screamed.

Suddenly, as if a switch had gone on, I heard soft, gentle whispers, though I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"_Do not worry, dear. The wolf does not wish to hurt anyone. It is just mourning…" _an old, wise sounding female voice said to me. I looked up and saw an elderly looking spirit in front of me. Her eyes were a shocking blue, her hair grey. The only reason I knew that she was a spirit, was because she was a Wise One, and had long passed away.

"H-how do you know this, Wise One?" I asked. She merely smiled at me. _"Please, call me Spirit Mother. You will find that out in the future, Child." _She said. _"Here, take this." She said, handing a beautiful and ancient looking dress to me. I smiled. "Help is on its way. Keep your friend, Amber close. Keep Seth Clearwater close, too. Good bye. Call me whenever you need me." _She said. "Thank you, my Spirit Mother." I tried standing up to give her a hug, but a sharp pain shot through my legs. I gasped in pain.

"_Sh, Child, all will be well." _Aroline whispered.

SPOV (Shane)

My eyes widened. I knew what Charles had done, but this just made it more real.

I ran deep into the forest and howled. After my howl, I heard an ear-splitting scream. It was Abigail's voice. I started panicking

After that the guys phased to calm me down.

We all decided that Seth, mainly because he imprinted on my sister, and I, to go into the forest and look for Abigail. We followed her scent. After a while of following her scent, it became stronger and we smelled a bit of fresh blood. We ran further. I heard Abigail's voice and we went to investigate. She was talking to what looked like fog. Weird, had my sister gone mental?

Seth chuckled in his head at that. **Doubt that!**

"H-how do you know this, Wise One?" she asked the fog. She paused for a moment. "Thank you, my Spirit Mother." She tried standing up, but she gasped in pain and clutched her legs. We were listening very hard now.

"_Sh, Child, all will be well."_ We heard a faint, mysterious and powerful voice whisper softly. She smiled hugely at the fog. The fog moved closer to her. Then she did something that shocked me, she embraced it. We quickly phased back and pulled on our shorts.

"Good bye, beloved Mother," she whispered. We decided it was time to go in.

"Are you going nuts, or what?" I joked. Her head whirled around. When she saw us, she looked down and blushed. "N-no." She stuttered, but then continued to speak with more confidence. "I was speaking to a Wise One, my Spirit Mother." She said. We looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, whatever. I bet since Charles had stolen your virginity, that you have officially gone insane!" I blurted out without thinking. Hurt covered her features.

Abigail's POV

"Yeah, whatever. I bet since Charles had stolen your virginity, that you have officially gone insane!" he blurted out. I could feel hurt covering my features. "Y-you knew? Yet you had done nothing to protect me. I thought you were a protector of the tribe!" I whispered softly, not caring that I let him know that I knew their secret. "My gosh, what brother does that! You are surely the worst protector ever!" I yelled at him. He and Seth both flinched back.

_Mother, I need you._ I called Spirit Mother with my mind. She appeared in an instant. _How can I help you, Daughter? _She asked in her mind. I decided to speak the last sentence out loud.

"Mother, I wish that you take me home." I said in a voice that sounded like mine, but it was powerful. What the hell? Where did that voice come from?

"Your wish is my command, Daughter." She said in the same, powerful voice. The boys gasped when she came fully into view. She snapped her fingers, then we were in my room.

**Okay…. I know that this is weird… Anyhow, please review! And if you have ANY ideas, please tell me! AnythinG!**

**Thanks,**

**SpRiNgThYdE**


End file.
